Revive Me, Onegaishimasu!
by mannequin GF
Summary: "No. Go home, lil' girl. I have no time for your lunacy. Bye and leave me alone!" Natsume waved his hand and started walking away. "Hey! Wait! You have to believe me! I really am a seraph and I need your help so I could re-unite to my original body! Changing is not that bad! I'll help you change! I know there is still some good on you! We could work together! Natsume-kuuuuun!"
1. Prologue

**Revive Me, Onegaishimasu!**

**Summary:**

"No. Go home, lil' girl. I have no time for your lunacy. Bye and leave me alone!" Natsume waved his hand and started walking away. "Hey! Wait! You have to believe me! I really am a seraph and I need your help so I could re-unite to my original body! Changing is not that bad! I'll help you change! I know there is still some good on you! We could work together! Natsume-kuuuuun!"

* * *

**Prologue:**

(There enters a brunette above a pink fluffy and Howalon-looking cloud.)

Hi there everybody. My name is Mikan. (Chuckles) I am fifteen years old and hoping to get more birthdays to come. You see, I am not in my true body. The original Mikan has brown hair, thus I am classified as a brunette. But as you can see (scans herself) I am not a brunette.

The reason why I obtained this weird white colored hair is for me to know if I had the chance to get my life back. It's still confidential for me to narrate to you what really happened so, you should wait until I feel ready to tell it. (Clears throat) Going back to the hair, if some strands will turn into original brown, then it means my chance of living again is increasing. Now how will these strands turn into its original color?

(Pinches a piece on the pink fluffy and Howalon-looking cloud, boring a hole in it and let it float in the air. Then a blurred image begins to appear in the hole until it becomes clear and finally showing a raven haired guy with a band aid on his nose walking into a dark street.)

This guy is my key! (Chuckles and frowns) Ugh, seeing him makes my hope diminish a lot. (Changes expression) But I will never give up! You have to be patient until you can taste the sweet fruit of success! (Audience claps.) Arigatou, minna-san! (Feeling flattered)

(Clears throat again) Uhm, so how will this guy help me get back my life? (Points the raven haired guy) Well as you see, he is a typical bad boy who is bad mouthed, arrogant, war freak, insolent, conceited, egoistic and self-centered. In his seventeen years of living he had sent numerous persons to hospitals, and he had sent three just this evening.

He doesn't study, he likes to ditch class. He wastes money by gambling, he smokes and he drinks. At the age of seventeen, his deeds that are classified under the "GOOD" column are countable. He had no friend…urm, I mean he had a friend but only shooed him away. Perfect, right? His friend only wanted to help him but he shooed him away. (Pinches a piece on the pink fluffy and Howalon-looking cloud and eats it.)

(Mumbles and gulps) What am I implying here, people? He wastes his life while I wanted to live. Ugh! I can't imagine there are people who waste their only opportunity to live! I can't see a reason on why are they doing this! Well, maybe there are some reasons but still…every problem has its own solution! Oh Goodness. People are trying to believe that life is unfair but in fact it was…it is. They just don't see it but it is. Because if it isn't, then there should be someone who is perfect but unfortunately there isn't any perfect person. Each and every one of us has our own problems in varying difficulties but that's just a way on how we will know how strong we are if we happen to overcome it. I even consider people having a harder problem. Why? Challenge, it is! Life is exciting! Darn…What am I saying now?

(Slaps face lightly.) Sorry, I got carried away. Going back to the main reason why I am here in front of you is…Okay I won't bring you into too many toss and turns and I'll say it straight and short.

(Points the raven haired guy again.) You see, that guy isn't really bad at all. There is still goodness that remains in his heart but was just hidden and kept. Proof? Well, he did send uncountable people in hospitals but he never killed anyone. He did throw his best friend away but he had a reasonable reason. He maybe ignores other people but he still talks to his only sister. Yeah, he had a sister and believe me, he loves her so much. Love. Get it? He knew love but doesn't know how to show it.

So I am given a quest by the Good Ol' Kami that if I wanted to live again, I have to change him and help him thaw his frozen heart and show warmth to other people. And if ever he improves, my hair will slowly go back to normal ad if it completely turned to original, then I'll live! Oh, I will go back to Earth in the form of a seraph…with powers of course and the ability to fly. But it should be kept as a secret for whoever knows about my identity…I will suffer.

(Massages her temples) This gives me a head ache. I hope Natsume-kun will cooperate…Because I have to live! Oh, Kami! Why so hard? (Cries waterfall tears) Why he? He who had the worst attitude in this whole universe! He who is the most ignorant of all? He who…(Voice fades away)

**Ha Ha! This is a new way of writing for me. I cannot tell the difference but it's a wee bit obvious. Ha Ha. **

**Hope you guys like this and could you type some comments and words of encouragement? Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting My Seraph

**Revive Me, Onegaishimasu!**

**Summary:**

"No. Go home, lil' girl. I have no time for your lunacy. Bye and leave me alone!" Natsume waved his hand and started walking away. "Hey! Wait! You have to believe me! I really am a seraph and I need your help so I could re-unite to my original body! Changing is not that bad! I'll help you change! I know there is still some good on you! We could work together! Natsume-kuuuuun!"

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting My Seraph**

**NATSUME'S POV**

I don't know but I can feel that someone's been talking about me. It's like there is someone plotting something about me, don't know if it's good or bad.

I bit my lip, shaking the weird feeling off while I walk on the dark path towards my house with my hands kept in my pant's pockets. It was silent. No wonder because it's almost midnight. Just few more blocks and I'm home.

I arranged the bad aid adhered to the bridge of my nose and sniffed. I really have an image of a bad guy. I love to beat people, especially when they deserve being knocked out. A day will not be complete without me sending someone in the hospital.

Just this afternoon I knocked out three guys who bullied an old beggar and stole the coins he got from those people who pitied him. I am standing near a store after I bought a cigarette for smoke and then I saw the sore in the eye scene.

I followed the three guys around and found out that they used the money to buy cigarettes and alcohol, what the f*ck. Well I admit I love smoking too and but the money I am using somehow came from hard work. Not really hard work but they came from my old man's pockets, which came from hard work.

Then, I attacked them without knowing it. I sent one of them flying to the wall and gave him a black eye. After that, the other two cursed me and started to assault me with their puny punches and kicks which I dodged easily. I snickered with their weakling bodies while I punched their ugly faces. I actually laughed when one of them lost some of their teeth.

Pack! Kablam! Choog!

And then they are all unconscious. Mission accomplished!

I dusted my palm and cursed them before I leave. I didn't even acquire a scratch. Huh! Piece of cake!

Again, I smirked at that memory as I felt success. I scrounge my nose and then I heard a little noise on my back. It is a sound that only a person like me could hear, not as I am not a normal person but I have special skills that an ordinary human being does not have. It's too soft to be heard but for me who have sharp senses as of a cat, I am able to sense it.

I ducked, before a kick hit me in my neck. I gritted my teeth and tried to get his leg as I sharpen my vision. When I got a grip of it, I pulled it that's why my attacker fell into the ground. Then I went above him and clenched his collar.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at him but he spit on me.

I wiped the thick and slimy liquid with my sleeved arm in a harsh way and glared at this ugly weakling. Tch!

"You fool!" I yelled. And I gave him a punch on the face that is surely packed with pain. His blood that came from his wrecked lip stained my fist. But instead of pleading me not to beat him, he grinned at me which made me feel more pissed and gave him another punch.

But as I got busy wrecking his horrific face, I didn't saw an attack approaching and suddenly I came flying some inches away from the earlier location.

"Sh*t"

That was the time my band aid fell from the ground and revealed a fresh cut. And even before I can get up, a swift attack landed on my face again and made me face the ground. _What's happening with me!? I am not this weak!_

And then someone pulled my collar and made me face him.

"Let me go, f*ck!" I yelled, trying to get myself out from whoever it was.

"So this is the Black Cat they are talking about? How weak." Somebody spoke from the dark, and was then illuminated by the light which came from his lighter when he lit his cigarette.

I feel like cursing him so, "F*ck you!" I shouted. So I gritted my teeth. They are many of them here. I wonder who they are. Maybe they were those worthless goons that I've wrestled in the past.

Then he went to my level and blew the smoke from his cigarette on my face. What? Does he know I'm smoke-intolerant? Even if he blew the smoke of that whole f*cking cigarette, I don't care and I'm hell not affected.

"Acting brave aren't we?" the man laughed. "Think you are the strongest man alive? Think you can beat us all? What's the matter, kitty cat? Is this all you have?" He told me. "You are nothing but a foolish teenager, a trash!" Then he spit on me. I glared at him. "Serves you right. Go on, guys. Beat him to death."

F*ck! I'm doomed! I was cornered! Think, Natsume! You should not let yourself get beaten! You defeated them all in the past, so definitely you could defeat them again! But sh*t! They were all here and I am only one!

"Aw!"

I spit blood right after I received an invisible kick that hit my stomach. That was hell painful! I crouched to ease the pain and clenched it. But even before I could crouch I received a punch in the face, making me fly inches from my earlier location.

This is bullsh*t! I tried to sharpen my senses to be able to see even slightly on this blinding darkness and somehow I managed to dodge an attack but unfortunately I failed to dodge the other and the next one and the other one and the next.

I am on the ground and was unable to get up because of the multiple and continuous kicks I am receiving from those dirty cowards. Man, my body hurt like hell! Now I know the f*cking feeling when I came to beat these guys!

I tried to harden my body to somehow lessen the pain that they are giving me and I also used my arms for defense but still…wasn't enough. I let them beat me until I am numb, until I cannot move my body or even a muscle. I feel so weak and helpless! Sh*t! This isn't me!

But suddenly, the attacks and assaults halted as I heard a female voice. What? What? Maybe my ear was damaged. There couldn't possibly be a female in this place. It was midnight. It was dark. No girl could be brave enough to save me from these numerous coward goons. I was curious and let my eyes open a bit, but still blurred with blood.

I only saw some fractals of light and then I was knocked out. I never knew anything after that because I became unconscious.

And the next thing I knew…

**MIKAN'S POV**

Great! I am having a nice description of him to my audience when I was still in Heaven when somebody yelled at me that Natsume's in danger!

I hurriedly looked at the Howalon TV and found out it was true! Then I scurried and teleported to the Earth to rescue him after I asked a permission from the Great Kami. With my Howalon cloud and in the fastest way I could, I went to Natsume-kun's location.

"Hey bakas!" I shouted.

I arrived at the scene maybe after ten minutes. Geez! It's the fastest time from Heaven to Land! I told my Howalon cloud to hide for a moment before I handle things. Then I inhaled air, tightened my chest and make a brave face, as if I am really brave.

All the ugly goons turned into me. They had that face of a pervert, sheesh! With that, I became really pissed. I feel insulted. They thought I am a mere girl that is as weak as I look. I maybe thin and slim but hey! I am tough!

One of the goons high fived with the other ones and I heard him say, "I'll take care of this one." Then he walked near me with that maniacish smile. Eew! He suddenly touched my bare shoulder and whispered. "What is an angel doing here? Wanted to make me happy, ei?" his voice was sweet but I'm not buying it. As if it is matching his loathsome face.

Huh? He knew I am an angel? What the heck?

"Bring him here, Kyori! Let's feast with her!" I heard the other goons said, while laughing.

I grew a popping nerve in my head and clenched my fist. Feast with me?! What is that supposed to mean? I did not go here to eat! Bakas!

"Haha! Lookie here, Jiro! She's a little flat!" yelled the one they called Kyori, as he is pointing something on my chest then suddenly his finger touched my…

My face flushed in a second and yelled "PERVERT!" and gave him a mega uppercut! "PERVERT PERVERT PERVERT!" I didn't stopped until he was unconscious, still my face is all red as a ripe tomato. "How dare you touch me! How dare you touch me!" I repeatedly shouted while slapping his face.

"Kyori!" The other ones yelled, they're supposed to rescue that Kyori from my wrath but when I glared at them they stopped and had that scared face.

I gave them a devilish face and threatened them that if they wouldn't leave at once, they'll suffer too. I only did that because of defense and I don't mean anything bad! I am an angel and I know I should not beat people up but this is just for defense! I am not violating any law from the Angel Assoc.

"She's not an angel! She's a devil! She's a devil!" They shouted while running away.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" I said as I dusted my palms. "Oh no! I almost forgot!" I used my luminance (a power of any angel to summon light in her hand) and found Natsume-kun unconsciously lying on the cold and hard ground.

"Poor guy." I said, trying to lift his head. And then I whistled, calling my Howalon cloud. "Come on, let's get him home."

I carried him full force on my back and put him to my Howalon cloud and took him home.

When we arrived in front of his house, of course I knew where he lives. I know all information about him since Great Kami oriented me about it. So, when we arrived in the front of his house, there was a small gate and beyond it was a small house.

"It's open?" I said, talking to myself. "Oh well, never thought we'd be this lucky," That time I am talking to Howie, my cloud.

Natsume-kun is still above Howie, while I am trying to open the gate which I successfully did. "Come on, Howie." I gestured and then when Howie passed the gate, I closed it again.

This time I don't know if there is anybody inside his house. As Great Kami told me, usually this house only had his sister, his father and him. But since his father had another family, he chose to live with them and left Natsume-kun and his sister in this house. But then again, his sister is in the hospital because of she's sick. So in conclusion, Natsume-kun is just alone in this house.

The knob of the house's door is opened again.

"My, what is the use of locks if he won't use it?" I mumbled. "Let's go inside, Howie."

As I opened the door, I was shocked to see the surroundings.

"Is this a house?!" I almost yelled.

Geeshness! The living room is full of trash and empty cans and bottles of beer and cigarette ashes! It smells bad too! Look at the sofa! Full of chips and wrappers! My mouth was open of this unpleasant surroundings. Where will I put him if the living room is unavailable?

Aha! "The bedroom! Hey, Howie! Let's bring him in his bedroom instead."

I climbed the stairs and opened his bedroom.

And once again, I am shocked of the horrible hygiene of this guy!

The clean and dirty clothes were clumped all together! Mangas and other magazines were scattered all the way! His bed sheets were a mess! All were a mess!

I slapped my face.

"Ugh. This. will. be. a. long. day."

**NATSUME'S POV**

What is that smell?!

"Woah!"

When I woke up, my vision is very blurred. So I scratched my crimson eyes a few times before I see a clear image. And then I noticed I am lying in a bed. I scanned the area and found out that it is my room. Ugh, is this really my room? It's…clean.

"Kyaaa!"

I jumped out of bed after hearing that screech. I ran outside my room and went downstairs and found the whole area covered in black and burning smelled smoke.

"What the hell is happening here?!" I said, covering my nose with my palm as I scan the room.

"You're awake!"

Someone spoke before me and as I narrow my eyes, I saw a girl.

"Aoi?"

"I'm not Aoi."

I saw a clearer image of the girl and saw a pair of brown eyes. As the smoke slowly clears, it reveals an idiot looking girl with white long hair holding a bowl of hot soup with her gloved hands.

"Hey. I cooked breakfast for you. Come on, eat up!" she cheerfully said as if she usually does this.

I lifted a brow and stared at her for a while as she put down the bowl and gave me a smile.

"You should eat you know." she said. "You regain the strength you lost last night after you're beaten by those pervert goons."

She started removing the pink aprons and the pink gloves away. Then she went to the fridge and got out some fresh milk. Since when did I have milk on my fridge? Maybe this isn't my house. But wait. Looking at it very clearly, this is my house. It was like when it first bought by my old man. I just can't imagine this could be this new looking again.

"Hey, Natsume-kun!"

"Hey, back off!" I took a step back after he startled me with her face.

"Can't you hear me? I said you should eat." she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dining table and made me sit on the chair beside it. "There. You should be grateful. I really am not cooking usually."

I saw the bowl with the soup she supposed to prepare. I glared at it.

"You must've really." I muttered. "Is this edible?"

She pouted. Hmm, must've been insulted. I don't know.

"You're really bad mouthed like they say." I raised my brow in that sentence. "Anyways, I think you should eat so you could recover from last night."

"Who are you? What are you doing here in my house? How did you know my name?"

We stared at each other for a minute before she smiled prettily at me.

"I am Mikan. Only Mikan. I am here at you house because I saved you from the goons who beat you up last night. I knew you name because Great Kami told me." she simply answered.

"Great Kami?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Great Kami. I came from Heaven you know. Basically, I am your angel. I am here to make you a nice person so I could get back from my physical body and live again!" she cheered.

I smirked after some seconds.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I don't. Why would I be kidding you?"

I smirked at her and laughed at her.

"You are maybe one of my stalkers who admire me so much. And because you cannot handle your feelings anymore, you are saying ridiculous things." I said, playing with the 'soup' she cooked. Truth is, it doesn't look like food. It even had letters in it spelled as "iit well". I could only laugh. This girl is a big entertainment.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Hold it together. Hold it together.

This guy is unbelievable!

How could he come up with what he is saying? He didn't even thank me yet for saving his life! Nor my efforts…MY BIG EFFORTS…for cleaning his totally messy house and for trying hard in making him an Alphabet soup!

He is really unbelievable!

He is arrogant!

Well I kind of admit he had the looks. Oh but for the sake of this world, why would I ever take interest on such a boisterous an arrogant guy? Great Kami is right. He's a mess indeed. Never thought this would be harder for me.

But, Mikan!

You have to live again! You have to! Just resist him. Don't mind his attitude and try hard to bring good in him. You can do it!

I smiled at him instead. I really want to strangle him but I don't want things to be complicated, rather more complicated. I have to make him believe that what I say is true. In that way he could help me finish my mission as soon as possible.

"Don't be arrogant, Natsume-kun. I really am an angel. A seraph! I am sent here to transform you into a good Samaritan from being a devil. Okay?"

He frowned with what I said. Hah!

"You're a freak then." He said.

"An angel is what I am."

"So are you saying you're dead?"

"No. I am still alive. Well, truth is I'm almost dead." I said. "That's my point, see? I need to be alive again and that will only happen if you will change yourself for the better." I explained, still that smile on my face to somehow help him be convinced.

He stood from his seat.

"Stop this craziness, weird looking girl. What you are saying is as stupid as the color of your hair." he said.

Don't listen to him!

"Oh gee! And what do you think about your bloody eyes?" I replied. "Please, Natsume-kun! Help me!"

"No. Go home, lil' girl. I have no time for your lunacy. Bye and leave me alone!" He waved his hand and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait! You have to believe me! I really am a seraph and I need your help so I could re-unite to my original body! Changing is not that bad! I'll help you change! I know there is still some good on you! We could work together! Natsume-kuuuuun!"

Slam.

He refused to believe me. Oh Great Kami! Give me the courage!

* * *

**What do u think?**


End file.
